Los milagros se cuentan con cuentagotas y en sangre
by Sandri-Hima
Summary: Hace 18 años un suero se creó para crear un ejército de armas humanas, y meses después un samurái encontró a una niña en el medio del bosque. Ahora, el tiempo ha pasado y alguien quiere llevársela al lugar al que pertenece, aunque ella no se dejará atrapar. Mientras, uno de los nuevos reclutas del shinsengumi le da mala espina a Hijikata, quien cree que el adolescente esconde algo.


_**Disclaimer: **_Solo los personajes inventados me pertenecen los otros son simplemente una adaptación de los grandes personajes de Sorachi-sensei.

_**Los milagros se miden con cuentagotas y en sangre**_

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad de Edo limpiando todo a su paso. En el bosque, cerca de la ciudad en cuestión, un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta y de ojos oscuros empuñaba su espada mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Ante él yacían dos hombres muertos cubiertos por su propia sangre, la misma que el agua hacia resbalar por la hoja de su espada.

El hombre suspiró sintiendo que ya no quedaba nadie más a su alrededor y envainó su espada al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de cuclillas para mirar a los dos hombres que hacía unos minutos habían aparecido de la nada acabando con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Parecían humanos, pero su fuerza era descomunal, además le daba la sensación de que estaban buscando algo…

Un ruido tras él le llamó la atención y llevó la mano hacia su espada para atacar a su próximo enemigo pero en cuanto se giró para hacerle frente paró. Ante él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño casi rubio y hermosos ojos verdes, parecía cansada, estaba cubierta de barro y sujetaba un bulto entre sus brazos.

La mujer abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero cayó al suelo antes de poder decir cualquier cosa. Él, alarmado por esto, se acercó apresuradamente a la mujer que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—Por favor…—Dijo ella en un susurro—Sáquela de aquí… viene por ella…—Respiró profundamente—Ella es hija de ese hombre… sálvela por favor, sáquela de aquí… se lo suplico.

—¿Sacarla de aquí?—Preguntó el hombre—¿A quién? ¿Hija de ese hombre? Señorita no la entiendo.

—Por favor, protéjala, por favor…—Dijo en un susurro.

La mujer miró el bulto entre sus brazos y se lo pasó al moreno que aun hipnotizado por los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes de la muchacha lo agarró sin pensar. Ella, al ver que el hombre no parecía quejarse por el nuevo peso en sus brazos sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso al bulto que se encontraba en los brazos del hombre.

—Gracias…—Le dijo a él poco antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

El muchacho, sorprendido por esto, comenzó a zarandearla con el brazo que le quedaba libre descubriendo así una herida en la espalda de la mujer que le había ocasionado la muerte.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—Exclamó él al ver el corte limpio en la espalda de la mujer.

El bulto en sus brazos comenzó a moverse y aun se sobresaltó más con el movimiento. Sorprendido, desenrolló el bulto para descubrir entre el amasijo de mantas a una pequeña niña que acababa de despertar. Estaba mojada por la lluvia nocturna que estaba cayendo y tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo verde hipnotizante que la mujer que se la había entregado, por ello, supuso que la mujer que acababa de morir frente a sus ojos era la madre de la pequeña.

De repente las palabras de la mujer empezaban a cobrar sentido _"Sáquela de aquí" "Sálvela" "protéjala" _todas esas palabras eran por esa niña _"Es hija de ese hombre" _esa frase lo desconcertó, no sabía a qué hombre se refería pero eso no era lo importante, más bien solo había una cosa que no casaba en toda esa historia y era…

—Y… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora contigo?

La niña solo respondió balbuceando cosas sin sentido y moviendo sus bracitos para agarrar la nariz del hombre mientras reía sin parar. Cosa que le hizo gracia al hombre. Un estornudo que acabó estrellándose contra su cara ya no le hizo tanta gracia.

—Por… eso… odio a los críos ¡Pero como se le ocurre a esta loca dejarme a su hija!—gritó el hombre limpiándose la cara con la manga de su yukata.

La niña comenzó a reír por el movimiento ya que el hombre al limpiar su cara no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a zarandearla para todas partes.

—No te rías, mañana te llevaré al orfanato, ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que un hombre joven y guapo como yo se iba a hacer cargo de una niña pequeña como tú? ¿eh? ¡Ni de broma!

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña casa con la niña debajo del brazo, como si fuera un saco de patatas, y soltando miles de improperios. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta encontrándose en medio de la habitación a una mujer de cabello negro con pose provocativa.

—Shindou-sama le estaba esperando…—Dijo la mujer con un tono de voz insinuante.

El hombre miró la habitación en silencio durante unos segundos, silencio que se rompía por los balbuceos de la niña, y cerró la puerta mirando a su alrededor por si acaso se había equivocado de casa, pero no, esa era su casa, entonces, ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí en medio de su habitación?

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven con poca ropa y las mejillas hinchadas en señal de molestia.

—Shindou-sama es usted tan malo… Cerrar la puerta de esa forma al verme… Después de que hace un mes que no nos vemos…—Dijo la chica

—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa?

La mujer se sintió traicionada y levantó una de sus manos para pegarle al hombre pero un ruido entre los brazos de su "shindou-sama" le llamó la atención. Al bajar la vista se encontró entre sus brazos a un bebé, nada más y nada menos que a un bebé.

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al comenzar a crear una historia en su cabeza donde el amor de su vida había hecho esto, aquello y lo de más allá con una mujer y encima la había dejado embarazada, ¡embarazada!

—¡Es despreciable!—Gritó la mujer al salir por la puerta dejando a un hombre desconcertado.

—Oye, si al final vas a servir para algo mocosa—Dijo mirando a la niña que había vuelto a estornudar—Supongo que tengo que secarte o cojeras un resfriado…

El hombre entró a la habitación y cogió la primera tela que encontró por ahí para secar a la niña, la cual se reía sin parar por las cosquillas que le hacia el hombre con la tela. En medio de su labor al hombre le llamó la atención algo que llevaba la niña en el cuello, parecía un pequeño colgante con un frasco extraño como dije. El frasco era azul e irregular lo que le hacía parecer una piedra, pero un líquido en su interior lo delataba, no era más que un pequeño frasco.

—¿Qué clase de joya es esta? Qué extraña…—Dijo sin darle mucha más importancia.

Cuando acabó de secar a la niña y justo cuando iba a secarse a sí mismo un olor horrendo llegó a su nariz, siguió ese olor con su nariz hacia a fuente apestosa, la cual era la niña.

—Eso sí que no, puedo secarte, pero eso no—La niña comenzó a mirarle sin entender—No me mires así, no voy a hacer eso, olvídate.

El hombre comenzó a secarte mientras de reojo miraba a la niña que ahora había dejado de mirarlo para jugar con su pie de forma tierna haciendo al hombre pensarse dos veces lo de cambiarle el pañal.

—_No, Suien, no caigas ante la niña, ella solo intenta llevarte a su terreno, es lista, muy lista y diabólica, no caigas ante ella Suien, no caigas_—Se dijo a sí mismo.

El hombre se giró escuchando los balbuceos de la niña que se reía cogiendo su propio pie y se preguntó cómo era posible que su madre estuviera muerta, no lo había pensado, pero al parecer la perseguían por algo, no sabía si era por la niña o por otra cosa. _"Es hija de ese hombre"_ volvió a recordar la frase dicha anteriormente por la madre y por primera vez se dio cuenta del tono de desprecio con el que hablaba la mujer.

Una mujer feliz no hablaría con ese desprecio sobre el padre de su hija aunque claro, las parejas en esos días estaban muy locas así que no podía asegurar tampoco nada con certeza, después de todo él no había tenido una relación seria en su vida, lo máximo que había estado con una mujer eran noches separadas una de la otra, pero poco más, quien podría asegurarle que en verdad los matrimonios no se odiaban entre ellos, seguro que ver a la misma persona todas las noches cansaba hasta al más fiel de la pareja.

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo reaccionar y se giró para ver a la niña que había decidido ponerse a hacer la croqueta para jugar, lo más seguro es que tuviera nueve meses por lo suelta que se la veía con sus movimientos, pero parecía no poder levantarse todavía así que por eso pudo calcular su edad más o menos.

La niña intentó levantarse para alcanzar a Suien, pero falló en su intento y se calló al suelo de cabeza, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara pensando que la niña iba a comenzar a llorar, pero no hubo ningún lloro tras el golpe, simplemente se volvió a sentar e hizo un pequeño mohín, pero no lloró.

—Vaya eres fuerte ¿eh?—Le dijo sonriendo—Y apestas…

El hombre se dio por vencido y cogió unos trapos que tenia por ahí para fabricar un pañal casero, se acercó a la niña asqueado por el olor y abrió lo que él denominó como "la cerradura del infierno" refiriéndose al olor horrible que desprendería el pañal al abrirlo. Tragó de forma sonora y respiró hondo antes de abrir el pañal, contó hasta tres y lo hizo.

—Dios que horror, que peste, soy un samurái, no una niñera, por dios, ¡Que alguien me salve!—Exclamó.

La niña reía al ver las caras que ponía el hombre y él consiguió deshacerse del olor infernal tirando el pañal por la ventana después de limpiar apropiadamente a la niña. Justo cuando tiró el pañal por la ventana unos cuantos improperios comenzaron a salir por la boca de alguien que buscaba al culpable de haberle tirado un pañal sucio a la cara, sin éxito alguno.

—Bueno, ya estas limpia, pero no te acostumbres, solo lo he hecho porque era insoportable estar contigo oliendo de esa manera ¿estamos? Solo lo he hecho una vez, ni una más.

La niña como si pudiera entender sus palabras comenzó a sonreír y estiró sus bracitos para alcanzar su nariz tocándola con la yema de sus diminutos dedos. Cosa que sorprendió y enterneció al hombre a la vez sintiendo algo cálido en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido.

La niña después de eso no tardó mucho en dormirse y poco después él también lo hizo. Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y un ruidito extraño lo hizo despertar. Era la niña que estaba a su lado diciendo cosas sin sentido con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que aumentó al ver que él estaba despierto.

—Eres lista ¿eh? Estas tratando de engañarme pero no voy a caer pequeña. Conmigo eso no funciona.

Suien se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras de su pequeño piso, el cual se encontraba arriba de una frutería, con la niña en brazos. La calle estaba repleta de gente pero el dueño de la frutería no tuvo ningún reparo en verlo bajar.

—Buenos días Suien, que pronto te has levantado hoy, ¿ocurre algo?—Preguntó el dueño de la frutería mientras miraba extrañado el bebé en los brazos del joven Samurái.

—No, no mucho, disculpe viejo, tengo prisa. ¡Hasta luego!—Dijo el hombre pasando rápidamente por su lado.

—Tú también la has visto ¿verdad cariño? La niña…—Le preguntó a su mujer.

—Ya te dije que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que ese playboy trajera un ejército de niños a la casa, pero no me creías, ahí tienes la primera prueba del delito—Le respondió su mujer.

Seiren escuchó lo último maldiciendo a la vieja mentalmente, él no cometía esos errores, si quería pruebas de ADN se las daría, después de todo él no tenía nada que ver con la niña y no iba a quedar como lo que le estaba pintando esa horrible vieja malagradecida.

Al llegar a la puerta del famoso "orfanato" algo se estrujó por un momento en el corazón pero lo achacó a que esa mañana no había desayunado así que, les daría a la mocosa, se desentendería de la mujer loca que se la había dado y volvería a su pacifica y solitaria vida de samurái, que hermoso era el mundo.

Al entrar por la puerta miró a unos cuantos niños, sucios, jugando con una pelota hecha con papeles enrollados unos con otros, pero aun así parecían felices, aunque claro, eran niños, los niños casi siempre estaban felices.

Al entrar al interior del orfanato una mujer que sujetaba unas cajas se giró cambiando su cara de mal humor por una pequeña sonrisa que el catalogó como "totalmente falsa", tendría más de sesenta años y llevaba el cabello recogido en un extraño moño que casi parecía una torre en su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?—Dijo la mujer mirando al bebé en sus brazos—Que niña más bonita, ¿la ha encontrado en alguna parte?

Suien solamente asintió con la cabeza y le pasó la niña a la señora que tenía los brazos extendidos para cogerla. Algo se revolvió en su interior, había algo que no andaba bien, la sonrisa de la señora había cambiado por una mueca extraña en el rostro, algo que él pensó que era satisfacción pero eso no podía ser.

La niña comenzó a revolverse inquieta en los brazo de la señora y lo que no había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaba con el hombre por fin pasó. La niña comenzó a llorar con todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras señalaba con sus delgados bracitos al hombre que anteriormente la cargaba. Ella quería que él la volviera a coger.

—Vaya, estas cosas siempre pasan, seguro que tuvo que ser duro para usted, normalmente cuando pierden a sus padres los extrañan y esto pasa a menudo hasta que se acostumbran a estar con nosotros—Dijo la señora con tono alto intentando que su voz pasara por encima de los lloros de la niña.

—Ella no había llorado… hasta ahora…—Dijo él sintiéndose especial de alguna manera.

Su corazón comenzó a sentirse pesado de alguna manera al mirar a la niña y decidió que debía irse cuanto antes, o sino, haría algo de lo que luego seguro que se arrepentiría.

—_No mires atrás…_—Pensó—_No te gires…_

Los lloros comenzaron a ser más fuertes cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta así que solo para asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien por última vez, se giró, viéndola patalear con lagrimas en los ojos y escuchando como balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, salvo una, una que entendió a la perfección y que le llamó la atención sobre las demás _"papá"_

Él no era su padre, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esas habían sido las palabras de la niña. El ruido de las pisadas de la mujer alejándose de él con la niña en brazos hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara y su cuerpo se movió solo parando a la mujer que se llevaba a la niña lejos de él.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó la mujer al sentir la mano del muchacho sobre su brazo.

—No…—Dijo de forma pesada—No puedo hacer esto, devuélvamela por favor.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó la mujer con los ojos como platos.

—Le digo, ¡que me devuelva a mi hija vieja bruja!—Le gritó a la anciana con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre.

—No puedo hacer eso, a mi señor le gustará tener a la niña de vuelta—Dijo la anciana con la voz más ronca que anteriormente.

Al mirar a la anciana había algo que no iba bien, su cabello castaño oscuro se estaba volviendo blanco y sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojo sangre, esa mujer le recordaba a los dos hombres que le habían atacado en el bosque antes de que se encontrara a la mujer.

Por un momento todas las cosas comenzaron a cuadrarse en su cabeza, la mujer con el corte en su espalda, los dos asaltantes de cabello blanco y ojos rojos… Esa mujer había muerto protegiendo a su hija de esos monstruos que querían llevársela por una extraña razón y se la había confiado a él para que la salvara. Había sido tan estúpido.

La mujer del cabello blanco sonrió, dejó a la niña sobre una mesa que tenía cerca y como si de un rayo se tratara se acercó a Suien cogiéndolo por el cuello como si no pesara nada.

El hombre comenzó a necesitar aire y a patalear en el proceso, estaba en lo correcto, esa gente eran monstruos y debía salvar a esa pequeña de un destino como ese. Agarró la espada que siempre llevaba y de un solo movimiento le cortó el brazo a la mujer aunque no parecía sentir el dolor ya que comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loca y se lanzó hacia él, lo que le obligó a esquivarla en más de una ocasión, ya que era mucho más rápida que él y acababa de sacar un cuchillo de algún lugar entre sus ropas.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor y en todos los movimientos de la mujer y en cuanto la mujer cometió un fallo cerca de él se giró para clavarle su espada en el corazón.

Sacó la espada del pecho de la mujer y ésta cayó al suelo sin vida, pero con una mueca torcida en el rostro. Suien comenzó a respirar de forma pesada, esa mujer era un autentico monstruo, al igual que los otros dos, tenía que salir rápidamente de allí, porque nadie le aseguraba que no hubiera alguien más buscando a la niña.

Agarró a la niña que aun estaba encima de la mesa y que hacía poco tiempo que había dejado de llorar y se la llevó de ese lugar rápidamente llegando en muy pocos minutos a su casa, ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que sus manos aun tenían rastros de sangre de esa maldita bruja.

Dejó a la niña en el suelo de su habitación y mojó un trapo intentando borrar las marcas de sangre de esa anciana de su cuerpo, la había matado sin pensar, pero lo que había pasado delante de sus narices no era nada normal y dudaba que esa anciana fuera una humana de todas formas, la extraña manera en la que su cabello y sus ojos habían cambiado de color delante de sus narices no era nada común que todas las personas hicieran al llegar a cierta edad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si los amanto podrían hacer algo así, había algo extraño en todo el asunto de la fuerza sobre humana y tenía que descubrir que era.

—¿Qué clase de padre tienes que manda a monstruos a por ti? ¿En serio es tu padre?

La niña comenzó balbucear cosas sin sentido de nuevo y él suspiró. Se la había llevado otra vez con él, a su casa, en vez de dejar que las cosas fueran como tenían que ser, la niña con su padre y él solo con su espada, sí, era idiota y lo sabía. Cuando era pequeño le gustaba llevarse animalillos perdidos a casa, pero entre todas las cosas perdidas que había llevado a su madre jamás había estado un bebé.

—Papá—Se escuchó en la habitación.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó él al aire mirando a la niña que tenía una sonrisilla en su cara.

—Papá—Repitió la niña mirándolo con la misma sonrisilla y jugando con uno de sus pies.

Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa y recogió a la niña del suelo para abrazarla intentando no apretar demasiado, tal vez lo de ser padre a los 21 no estaba tan mal después de todo.

—Sabes cómo tener a la gente bajo tu merced ¿eh enana? ¡Oh no!—Exclamó él—¡Eso significa que voy a tener que cambiarte los pañales sí o sí! Espero que cuando sea un viejo no me des disgustos que solo me faltaba eso…

Suspiró y volvió a dejar a la niña en el suelo ahora con una pequeña manta por encima. Entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no sabía el nombre de la niña, nadie le había dicho como se llamaba y no podía llamarla simplemente niña, no estaría muy bien visto por la sociedad que un "padre" llamara a su hija "niña" simple y llanamente.

—¿Y cómo te llamo? No soy bueno con los nombres…—Dijo en voz baja—¡Onigiri!—Exclamó con una sonrisa.

La niña en el suelo pegó una patada a la manta que tenia encima como si hubiera entendido lo que decía el hombre.

—Vale, vale, no te gusta el nombre, es una comida, lo entiendo… ¿y qué tal melocotón? Los bebés son suaves como el melocotón ¿no?—Preguntó recibiendo un gruñido extraño como respuesta.

—Ni nombres de comida ni de frutas, me lo estás poniendo difícil, ¿Qué tal Bulma? ¿No te gusta Dragon ball? ¿Eh? A todos los niños les gusta Dragon ball.

—¡Na na na pan!—Le contestó la niña como si estuviera enfadada.

—¿Pero quién eres para alzarme la voz así mocosa? ¿Tampoco te gusta el nombre? ¿Qué quieres algo más personal o qué? A ver…. nombre personal… nombre per…so… nal…

El hombre comenzó a recordar la primera vez que había visto a la niña, cubierta entre la manta, bajo la luz de la luna, recordaba haber desenvuelto la manta empapada como si se tratara de un capullo de flor bajo la luz del astro…

—Flor de luna… Satsuki…—Susurró aun pensativo.

La niña comenzó a reírse ante el nombre que acababa de salir de los labios de su nuevo padre y él no pudo más que sonreír al ver lo lista que era su nueva niña.

—Shindou Satsuki… bonito nombre, no podrás quejarte—Dijo agarrando a la niña del suelo y poniéndola entre sus brazos—Ahora a comer que llevamos todo el día sin probar nada, a ver qué me dice esa vieja bruja de abajo que te puedo dar, porque yo no tengo leche ni nada de ese estilo…

Mientras, en otro lugar, a las afueras de Edo un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros miraba a los dos hombres de cabello blanco tendidos en el suelo del bosque.

—No puedo creer que alguien haya matado a estas cosas—Dijo el hombre pegándole una patada a uno de los cadáveres.

—Sea lo que sea Kojima-sama, era muy fuerte—Dijo un hombre maduro de cabello blanco que estaba a su lado.

—No hace falta que digas cosas tan obvias estúpido idiota. Sea quien sea se ha llevado a la niña y el frasco con él.

El hombre se giró y se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, acuclillándose a su lado para poder admirar el cuerpo inerte de su esposa y agarró su rostro para asegurarse de que fuera ella.

—Te fuiste de mi lado para protegeros y has perdido tu vida en el intento, siempre fuiste así de estúpida Sara, a mi lado podrías haber contemplado el nuevo mundo que iba a crear, mi mundo, sin amantos, sin shogunato, con nosotros como gobernantes—La cara del hombre comenzó a volverse siniestra y oscura—Pero decidiste llevarte a mi hija y el suero contigo y ahora estás muerta.

Arrojó el rostro sin vida de su mujer a un lado haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo y se levantó contemplando con asco el cuerpo de la mujer que en su juventud había amado con vehemencia.

—Voy a encontrar a la niña y el suero, cueste lo que cueste. Vámonos—Ordenó con voz grave y fuerte.

…_**. 18 años después….**_

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, despertaba de su sueño más cansado que cuando se había acostado. Era lo malo de hacerse mayor, las preocupaciones aumentaban, la vida era dura y el cuerpo comenzaba a fallar, aunque no era muy viejo, todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo en el mundo, solo tenía 39 años, según él se encontraba en la flor de la vida y aun no había llegado a la frontera de los 40 ni a la tan llamada "crisis" de los mismos.

El hombre se levantó perezosamente y se vistió de forma rápida mirando en su nevera si quedaba algo comestible, descubriendo, como esperaba, que como mucho podría comerse unos huevos y verduras varias.

—¡Satsuki!—Gritó el hombre girándose hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa—¡oye Satsuki hay que levantarse! ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno o te apañas tú? ¡Satsuki!

El hombre se acercó al cuarto de su hija mientras se hacia una coleta alta con su cabello negro azabache. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió descubriendo que no había nadie allí. El cuarto estaba ordenado pero vacío, tal vez demasiado vacío para ser las 9 de la mañana. El hombre comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo y salió de allí buscando a su hija por toda la casa.

—No puede ser ¿verdad? No puede haberlo hecho de nuevo ¿cierto?

El hombre salió de la casa y se recorrió el jardín hasta que dio con su hija quien, espada en mano, con unos pantalones y un amasijo de vendas en su pecho cortaba unos pobres e inocentes tronquitos de árbol. El hombre puso la mano en su frente en señal de cansancio, cuando le enseñó a usar la espada nunca pensó que se obsesionaría hasta tal punto. Él era un samurái, y como samurái y padre quería una hija protegida y fuerte, ¡pero tampoco tanto!

—¡Buenos días papá!—Saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El hombre suspiró y colocó sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, su hija era fuerte pero también era muy hermosa, tenía una melena larga y castaña clara que fácilmente podría ser confundida con un tono de rubio oscuro y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se los quedara mirando más de 10 segundos y no solo eso, kami-sama le había dado un cuerpo bastante por encima de la media, sin abusar, pero bastante por encima. Podía estar orgulloso, había criado a un ángel hermoso.

Un sonido metálico lo hizo mirar a su hija una vez más, el colgante azul que siempre portaba en su cuello volaba a la altura de su ojo, las dos partes del tronco habían sido partidas con destreza y habían acabado volando una a cada lado de su cuerpo y no era solo eso, había adquirido una pose de lucha aterradora y sus ojos gentiles se habían transformado en un jardín verde en pleno invierno, helados como su congelador.

Sí, podía haber criado al más hermoso de los ángeles, pero con una espada en sus manos, podía asegurar que también había creado al más peligroso de los demonios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no cojas la espada sin mi permiso?

—Lo siento, fui a pedir permiso, pero estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte—Contestó ella.

—Está bien, dame esa espada, dúchate y ponte algo más decente—Le dijo con tono aburrido.

La chica suspiró, envainó su espada y se la entregó al hombre sin rechistar. Yéndose a hacer justo lo que su padre le había pedido. La mañana transcurrió sin complicaciones hasta que se acercó la hora de la comida y Satsuki descubrió lo vacía que estaba su nevera.

—¿Papá? ¿Por qué la nevera está vacía?—preguntó la chica.

—Porque todavía no se han inventado las neveras que se rellenen solas, yo creo que será el nuevo invento de la industria, ya veras, tú les das el dinero y ellas se llenan solas, sin necesidad de ir a la ciudad a comprar nada.

Una gota resbaló por la cara de Satsuki quien veía aburrida la retahíla de tonterías que estaba soltando su padre por esa boca que tenía, así que cogió el dinero y le gritó a su padre que iría a comprar antes de que inventaran las famosas neveras de las que hablaba.

—¡Ten cuidado!—Gritó el hombre a su hija despidiéndose de ella pañuelo en mano y con un teatro de lagrimas totalmente fingido —¡Qué bien! me he librado de comprar.

La chica bajaba por el camino hacia la zona comercial siendo vigilada de cerca por cuatro ojos que la miraban pensando en cómo y cuándo podrían atacarla, aunque no eran muy silenciosos ya que la chica, había oído como detrás de ella había dos hombres, cuyas intenciones desconocía, pero auguraba no eran muy buenas.

En un cruce los dos hombres se decidieron a atacarla por detrás, cosa de la que ella se dio cuenta y esquivó a los dos librándose fácilmente de ellos y siguiendo su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido a su alrededor.

Al llegar al distrito comercial, una mujer de edad en una frutería la saludó y ella se acercó rápidamente hacia ella con una norme sonrisa señal que denotaba que conocía perfectamente a la señora que le hablaba.

—¡Madre mía! Pero si eres Satsuki-chan, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Sigue siendo ese playboy que conocí cuando era joven?

—Bueno… Yo juraría que no era ese "playboy" del que tanto hablas pero está bien—Respondió la chica.

—Aún recuerdo cuando vivíais aquí lo que sufría ese hombre con su reciente paternidad, dios qué tiempos aquellos…

La muchacha sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a escuchar las batallitas de la mujer mientras observaba como una mujer joven de su edad aproximadamente, se acercaba a la parada a comprobar las manzanas del puesto. La mujer llevaba un kimono rosa con flores y un obi azul y su pelo castaño se encontraba recogido por una coleta alta. Pero lo que le llamó la atención de la mujer no era como iba vestida, sino su mirada dulce y la delicadeza con la que hacía las cosas. Hasta que una cabeza se asomó por entre las manzanas del puesto.

Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos al observar como una cabeza de un hombre de más de treinta años y cabello corto salía de entre las manzanas con una mirada perdida como si intentara disimular que no estaba allí.

La mujer que anteriormente miraba las manzanas, soltó una de las que llevaba en la mano y con un movimiento lento y la misma sonrisa con la que hacía unos minutos miraba la manzana se quedó observando al hombre en cuestión. Hasta que algo en su interior se rompió.

Después de eso observó como la mujer agarraba por la cabeza al hombre y lo sacaba del puesto de manzanas empleando para ello una fuerza descomunal e inhumana que lanzó al hombre contra una de las paredes más cercanas que encontró.

—¡Mira por donde! Había un gorila en el puesto de manzanas…—Dijo la mujer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—_¿Go… gorila? Descanse en paz señor gorila a estas alturas debe de estar muerto—_Pensó Satsuki al ver sangre escurrir de la frente del "gorila"

—¡Otae-san!—Exclamó el Gorila.

—¡Piérdete maldito Gorila acosador!—Gritó la mujer haciendo un escándalo.

La mujer comenzó a destruir todo a su paso zarandeando al "señor gorila" para todos lados y Satsuki se preguntó qué clase de mujer era capaz de hacer eso, aunque en ningún momento le pareció desagradable, más bien admiraba la fuerza que podría llegar a tener esa mujer.

Una enorme caja se acercó hacia ella en cámara lenta y cogió una de las escobas que la dueña del puesto tenía por ahí para poder pegarle a la caja en cuestión, aunque ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hacer nada ya que una sombra negra cortó la caja en dos.

—¡Oye Kondo-san! Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que también hay civiles andando por aquí.

Solo veía la espalda del hombre que la había salvado de la caja pero parecía conocer al gorila acosador y llevaba un traje negro, supuso que era algún tipo de uniforme de trabajo, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto y su cabello era negro azabache.

—¿Está bien señorita?—Dijo él girándose hacia ella.

—Esto… sí… gracias—Dijo fijándose en los ojos azules.

El hombre se quedo fijo en los grandes orbes de la mujer, eran extraños, de un color verde claramente hipnotizante pero no los contempló por mucho tiempo ya que la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la chica violenta y el gorila acosador.

—Pero Otae-san…

—Hijikata-san llévate de aquí a este gorila acosador y mételo en su jaula—Dijo Otae refiriéndose al muchacho de ojos azules.

El muchacho suspiró y comenzó a ir hacia el hombre-gorila gritando cosas sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer y su deber como oficial, pero un coche patrulla llegó al lugar atropellando a Hijikata y al hombre gorila en el proceso.

—Perdon Kondo-san no te había visto…—Dijo un muchacho de cabello color arena y ojos rojos con el mismo uniforme.

—Sougo…—Dijo una voz que parecía salida de una tumba—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

—¡Oh!—Exclamó el muchacho de pelo arena—¿Hijikata-san sigues vivo? Tal vez tendría que haberlo atropellado a más velocidad…—Dijo el chico en voz baja pero en un tono claramente audible.

—¡Estúpido mocoso!—Gritó Hijikata.

Satsuki comenzó a reírse ante la escena cómica que se materializaba ante sus ojos llamando la atención de más de uno de los implicados entre ellos Otae quien miraba a la chica sin entender por qué su desgracia de vida de acosada le hacía tanta gracia. Cuando todo el jaleo se calmó y después de que el gorila se fuera a rastras subido en el coche policía, las calles volvieron a recobrar su rumbo normal.

—¡Vaya!—Exclamó Satsuki— Si que es ajetreada la vida por aquí.

—Sí, esos oficiales del Shinsengumi siempre están armando escándalo, no sé si están aquí para protegernos o para volvernos a todos igual de salvajes que ellos—Dijo la mujer del puesto de fruta.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a recoger todo esto?—Preguntó Satsuki Señalando todas las manzanas del suelo.

—Sí por favor, Satsuki-chan, si ambas lo recogemos estoy segura de que acabaremos antes, gracias—Contestó la mujer.

—No hay problema.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Shindou, Suien Shindou notaba que algo no andaba bien a su alrededor, de repente los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y oía ruidos extraños cerca de su casa. Lo cual era más que preocupante.

Intentó acercarse lo más rápido posible al lugar donde hacia unas horas había dejado su espada, pero no le dio tiempo, algo lo atrapó por el cuello ahogándolo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, los cuales se le habían cerrado como un instinto básico al sentir el golpe, y lo que se encontró al abrirlos no le gustó para nada. Otra vez ellos, los hombres del cabello blanco y los ojos rojos, los hombres de la fuerza sobrehumana, los monstruos que él creía estaban relacionados con el padre de su adorada hija.

—Así que ahora las princesas se esconden en cochiqueras ¿no es así?—Dijo una voz profunda totalmente desconocida para él—¡Cómo es posible que hayas mantenido a mi pequeña joya todo este tiempo en un lugar como este!

Fijó su mirada hacia el hombre que habló su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran negros y parecían fríos y vacíos, no encontraba ninguna relación con su adorada Satsuki, aunque por sus palabras, parecía que el momento que tanto había temido durante esos 18 años por fin había llegado.

—¿Dónde está mi adorada hija? ¿No va a salir a abrazar a su padre biológico? ¿O es que prefiere a esa farsa que tiene por padre?—preguntó al viento.

—No sé… de qué… hablas… yo vivo solo aquí—Respondió Suien intentando luchar contra la falta de aire.

—Ya veo… así que solo… ¡Buscad a la chica inútiles!—Les dijo a los dos hombres que tenia detrás.

Después de unos minutos los dos hombres volvieron solos, sin ninguna mujer lo que encolerizó al hombre de cabellos rojos hasta el punto de destruir de un puñetazo la mesa del pequeño comedor que poseía la casa.

—Esto… Kojima-sama… La chica no estaba pero está claro que aquí vive una mujer… además encontramos esta foto señor—Dijo entregándole al hombre una fotografía.

Al verla, los ojos del hombre se ensancharon todo lo que daban sus orbitas y su sonrisa empezó a aumentar más y más hasta convertirse en una mueca desagradable.

—¿Sara?—Preguntó a la fotografía—Ella es exacta a Sara… ¡Mátalo! Y quedaros aquí a esperar a que Sara vuelva.

—¡Sí señor!—Dijeron al unísono los dos hombres.

—Mi señor—Dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Suien por el cuello—Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo vivo mientras pueda ser de utilidad…

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Para qué podía servir este mendigo que secuestró a mi Sara?

—Tal vez, pueda servir para hacer que la chica sea más obediente.

—¿Más obediente dices? ¿Estás insinuando que mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, podría ser más obediente a este pobre samurái mendigo que a su propio padre biológico?—Preguntó visiblemente enfadado el hombre.

—Solo digo Kojima-sama que es posible que la chica piense que este hombre es su padre ya que él la crió y de alguna forma le haya cogido cariño… De todas formas es una suposición mi señor.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos, segundos que a Suien se le hicieron eternos esperando que por esa puerta su hija ni siquiera asomara uno de sus cabellos castaños.

—Está bien, nos servirá vivo, tráelo, seguro que Sara se asusta al principio y con él nos escuchará… suéltalo y ponle unos grilletes.

Suien sintió como su cuello era liberado de la demoniaca presión que ejercía ese hombre sobre él y comenzó a toser por la nueva entrada de aire normal que colapsaba sus pulmones.

—¡Ella no se llama Sara!—Gritó una vez que el aire comenzó a circular bien en su cuerpo.

—¿Disculpa?—Preguntó Kojima.

—Ella se llama Satsuki no Sara—Volvió a repetir.

—Ella se llama como su padre le ponga y he decidido que ella es igual a Sara y por ello se llamará Sara. ¡Tapadle la boca este hombre! ¡es molesto!

En cuanto la orden salió de sus labios los dos hombres castaños se abalanzaron había él para hacer lo que su amo les había ordenado, era peor de lo que pensaba. No solo era un hombre que parecía tener un fondo horrible, sino que parecía poseer algún tipo de control sobre esas criaturas de cabello blanco que no podían ser amantos.

—Vosotros dos os quedareis para recoger a Sara cuando vuelva, este sitio me pone enfermo…—Dijo Kojima tapándose la boca con un abanico que sacó de sus ropas.

—¡Sí señor!—Volvieron a contestar los dos al unísono.

En su camino de vuelta a casa Satsuki había cogido un atajo, no quería que su padre se preocupara mucho más por ella pero el lio con las manzanas había resultado más lento de lo que pensaba y el tiempo había volado, así que sin darse cuenta, llegaba tarde para la comida. Se imaginó todo el tipo de reproches que le daría su padre cuando llegara, muchos de ellos relacionados no con su tardanza o su seguridad, más bien relacionados con lo tarde que llegaba la comida y el "si no como todas las comidas necesarias, seguro que moriré de hambre" de su padre, un clásico entre los clásicos de sus "tragedias dramáticas" inventadas.

Entró por la ventana de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y dejó la cesta que llevaba para sus compras encima del suelo de su cuarto. Cuando se giró algo andaba mal, todo el suelo de su cuarto había sido empapelado con sus cosas, los cajones habían sido revueltos e incluso la espada de su padre estaba en el suelo de mala manera. Algo no andaba bien.

Satsuki se acercó a la puerta corredera espada en mano y abrió un centímetro la puerta para ver quien estaba en el interior de la casa. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada, había dos hombres sentados en el suelo que parecían hablar y la casa estaba como su habitación, las cosas revueltas, cajones abiertos, todo fuera de su lugar, lo único que no podía ubicar era el paradero de su padre, cosa que fue lo que más le molestó de todo.

—¿Qué hará Kojima-sama con ese hombre?—Dijo uno de los hombres.

—_¿Kojima-sama? ¿Ese hombre?—_pensó Satsuki.

—Él lo utilizará para que la señorita Sara siga sus órdenes, después de todo es la persona que la ha criado durante 18 años, si lo utiliza, la señorita Sara estará bajo las órdenes del amo sin protestar—Contestó el otro.

—_¿Quién es esa tal Sara? ¿18 años? ¿Se refieren a mi?_—Exclamó Satsuki internamente.

—¿Es cierto que cuando Kojima-sama recupere a la señorita Sara nos convertirá en armas humanas?

—Sí, por lo que dijo Kojima-sama a Eiten-sama la muchacha posee el suero en su propia sangre, nadie se lo pinchó antes.

Los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar semejantes palabras, preguntándose si en verdad se referían a ella y qué era eso de las armas humanas de las cual hablaban con tanto entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? ¡no es posible! ¿El suero del milagro está en la sangre de esa chica? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Te digo que escuche una conversación entre Kojima-sama y Eiten-sama.

—Pero pensaba que el suero había sido destruido por la mujer de Kojima-sama…—Dijo el muchacho aún en su mar de dudas.

—Y así es, pero el suero aún perdura en la sangre de esa chica, con ella Kojima-sama alcanzará su sueño de dominar estas tierras con su ejército de armas humanas—Dijo entusiasmado el hombre.

—Entonces definitivamente tenemos que atraparla.

—Sí, hay que atraparla antes de que informe a alguien sobre su padre o sobre lo que ha pasado aquí, aunque bueno, a cualquier sitio al que vaya Kojima-sama posee espías, así que no tendrá escapatoria, he oído que incluso posee espías en el Shinsengumi, aunque no pudo hacerse con los altos mandos.

—¿Altos mandos? ¿Te refieres a ese vice-comandante demonio, al gorila y a ese adolescente sádico? ¡Eso no puede denominarse como altos mandos! ¡Más bien como bichos raros!

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reírse mientras Satsuki trazaba un plan, no sabía bien lo que pasaba, pero había entendido bien los conceptos principales, la habían confundido con una tal señorita Sara y alguien pensaba que esa chica poseía un suero que podría convertir a humanos en armas y luego estaba toda esa historia del hombre que quería hacerse con las tierras, cosa que le sonaba demasiado macabra.

A ella en verdad no le importaba todo ese asunto lo más mínimo pero esos locos tenían a su padre y estaba sola en eso, así que pensó un plan hasta que una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza mostrándole una idea entre toda esa confusión, aunque lo principal era salir de ese lugar para que todo su plan se llevara a cabo.

Al intentar salir la vaina de su espada chocó con el poyete de la ventana haciendo un ruido que los dos hombres del interior de la casa oyeron perfectamente. Aunque cuando abrieron la puerta nadie se encontraba allí.

—Mira por la ventana, es posible que la chica esté de vuelta.

—Muy bien—Dijo el hombre acercándose a la ventana.

Miró al exterior esperando ver algo que le diera una pista de donde se encontraba la chica pero nada. Mientras tanto, Satsuki rezaba para que el hombre no mirara abajo ya que se encontraba justo debajo del poyete de la ventana en cuestión.

—No hay nada, habrá sido un gato o algo por el estilo—Dijo el hombre.

—Yo tampoco veo nada… tienes razón será algo de eso—Dijo el otro.

Satsuki suspiró y cuando oyó a los hombres alejarse ató mejor su espada a la cintura y salió de allí lo más sigilosa que pudo, necesitaba ayuda, alguien que pudiera hacerle frente a esa extraña organización que acababa de descubrir.

Al día siguiente, en el shinsengumi, el vice-comandante demonio se sentía irritado, demasiado irritado, esa búsqueda de nuevos reclutas lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Se había presentado bastante gente sí, pero muchos de ellos simplemente eran unos inútiles llamados por el sueldo fijo y sin ningún tipo de experiencia con la espada, pero lo que más le irritaba no era eso, era que su comandante Kondo-san había desaparecido de nuevo para hacer de acosador de una niña de 18 años, ¡ya era bastante mayorcito como para ir detrás de las faldas de una mujer a todas horas! Y por si fuera poco el "capitán" que tenía que evaluar a los reclutas con él estaba tranquilamente echando una relajante siesta a su lado. ¡Maldito Sougo!

—¡Siguiente!—Gritó Yamazaki desde el sitio a su lado—¡Hasegawa Taizou-san! ¡Pase por favor y coja una de las espadas de madera que hay ahí!

—_¿Hasegawa-san? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre—_Se preguntó Hijikata mientras pegaba una calada de su cigarro.

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro despeinado y con gafas de sol entró a la sala de entrenamiento del shinsengumi vestido con un traje de cartón. Hijikata por su parte se atragantó con el humo del cigarro al ver entrar al Madao dentro de su sala de entrenamiento, ¿en serio la gente no pensaba antes de presentarse a las pruebas del shinsengumi?

El madao cogió una de las espadas de madera que le había indicado Yamazaki y se puso en pose de lucha. La prueba consistía en batir a uno de sus hombres y tras los retoques en sus reglas por parte de Kondo-san, para pasar la prueba ni siquiera haría falta noquear a su subordinado con un toque sería suficiente. Aunque para sorpresa de todos sus subordinados ni siquiera uno solo de los futuros reclutas había tocado al hombre de la prueba.

—_Hatsu, por fin voy a poder demostrar lo que valgo en esta prueba, es fácil solo tengo que tocar a ese hombre con una espada de madera, y con eso dejaré de ser un Madao y podre volver contigo mi Hatsu_—Pensaba Hasegawa—¡Por Hatsu!—Gritó antes de atacar.

Aunque justo en ese instante el traje de cartón que llevaba se cayó dejando al descubierto todas sus vergüenzas y una espada del miembro del shinsengumi le pegó en la cabeza.

—E… Eliminado…—Dijo Yamazaki levantando una banderita roja y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No, no puede ser ¡Incluso en los fics soy un Madao! ¡Jamás voy a dejar de ser un Madao a este paso! ¡Autora-sama de este fic es usted una mala persona!—Dijo el Madao llorando desnudo en el suelo.

(—Lo siento, mi beta me dijo que tenía que adaptarme a los roles de los personajes reales así que no puedo darte trabajo hasta que lo haga Sorachi-sensei, lo siento Madao—Dijo la autora desde el sillón de su casa)

—Autora-sama—Comenzó a llorar— ¡no me deje así autora-sama!

—¡Ya está bien sigue con el puto fic! ¿Cómo una autora se mete en su historia para aclarar eso a uno de sus personajes? ¡Está claro que es un madao y seguirá siendo un madao! ¡Sigue con lo que estábamos! ¡Y que alguien se lleve al madao!—Gritó Hijikata.

—Tal vez Hijikata-san debemos de dejarlo por hoy, parece estar cansado—Comentó inocentemente Yamazaki.

—¡Cierra el pico Yamazaki! Si tienes tiempo para descansar también tienes tiempo para cometer seppuku, incluso puedo serte de ayuda si vas a hacerlo—Respondió Hijikata a su subordinado.

—Me… mejor vamos a continuar Hijikata-san… ¡El siguiente!—Yamazaki miró en su hoja sin comprender lo que ocurría—Que extraño, no tiene nombre… ¡Señor sin nombre! ¡Por favor coja una de las espadas de madera para la prueba!

Un chico de cabello corto castaño hizo su aparición frente a los dos altos mandos del shinsengumi. Hijikata suspiró y agachó la cabeza ante lo que veían sus ojos. Su nuevo aspirante a recluta solo era un chiquillo, delgado y con cara de niña. Tal vez el que debía cometer seppuku ahí era él a ese paso.

El chiquillo cogió una de las katanas de madera y por primera vez en las cuatro horas de la prueba, alguien se puso en posición correcta para atacar lo que hizo a Hijikata mirarlo por primera vez y ante el sobresalto del vice-comandante, Sougo despertó quitando de uno de sus ojos la máscara para dormir y fijándose en el adolescente que iba a realizar la prueba.

—¿Preparados? ¡Comienza la prueba!—Gritó Yamazaki.

En unos segundos los ojos inocentes del chico cambiaron a unos fríos y calculadores y un ruido sordo se hizo eco en toda la sala de entrenamiento.

—Pa…—Dijo Yamazaki sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos—¡Pasa la prueba!

Hijikata abrió los ojos a más no poder contemplando la escena que se materializaba frente a ellos, el chico delgaducho por el que ni siquiera habría apostado había noqueado a uno de sus hombres en cuestión de segundos con una técnica pulida y perfecta. Se levantó de su silla haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás por el semejante golpe que le había dado al levantarse tan precipitadamente.

—¡Nombre recluta!—Gritó casi desesperado el vice-comandante demonio.

—¡Suien!—Exclamó el muchacho— ¡Shindou Suien señor!

...

_Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de mi fic que en teoría iban a ser tres pero alguien me dijo que mejor que no hiciera capítulos tan cortos así que aquí está mi obra maestra espero que os guste _

—¡oye!—Dijo una voz—¡Sí tú! ¡Oye! ¿Qué es esto de que hagas un fic de Gintama y no me saques a mí!—Gritó la voz—¡Soy el protagonista de este manga! ¡Yo debo salir en todos los capítulos y has sacado a Madao antes que a mí!

_¿Gintoki-san?_

—Sí autora de mierda ¿quien más es el personaje principal de gintama? Sin mí como protagonista no se llamaría gintama, se llamaría mayotama por sacar tantas veces a ese príncipe del planeta de la mayonesa. ¡Espero que me compenses por esto! ¡Has sacado a Madao más veces que a mí! ¡Ni siquiera me nombra! ¡me siento ultrajado! ¡Pensaba que yo era tu favorito!

_Y lo eres gintoki-san, de verdad, pero este fic es un arco paralelo a gintama, seguro que saldrás pronto, ya verás._

—¿Me darás un capitulo para mí solo?

_Pronto te daré un fic para ti solo, lo prometo._

_Por cierto, quería dar las gracias a mi beta Rei sama18 por su gran ayuda con la narración de este fic, sin ella este fic no sería posible así que muchas gracias Aneue por sacar tiempo de tu agitada vida para corregir mi fic. Muchas gracias._

_¡Dejen sus opiniones para mejorar porfas! _


End file.
